Black Beauty
by Usibaku
Summary: I hated him but, I loved him. He was the most horrible person I knew but, I couldn't say no to him, I couldn't resist him. I was in love with him. He was so wrong for me but, that's why I was drawn to him. Him and his stupid world... ChuckxOC
1. Chapter 1

I have only ever been to New York when I was five, with my mother. It was amazing, I went to a thousand and one stores and shopped my little princess heart out. Of course I was only five so my shopping bags were full off crystal ponies and ballet shoes. That was of course a much simpler time. Today I wasn't in New York to visit, I was here to stay, I used to go to boarding school which was where I liked it but, thanks to the new girl I was forced to move. During school I made friends with the new girl Serena van der Woodsen, can you really blame me? She was absolutely gorgeous, I could tell she was going to popular and being one of the Queens of Harmonious Hills I gratefully invited her to sit with us. She was nice enough, a little depressed but, nice.

Anyways, I invited her over to my house during one of the breaks and she gushed about New York to my mom. She told her about her old friends, her old school, and the city itself. Of course I knew Serena was leaving out the bad parts, like the drugs, parties, and sex. Well, the seed was planted and when my mother, Hilary, gets an idea she won't let it go. So here I am, it's halfway through the school year and I just moved. More like transferred seeing as I am in a hotel with my dear old dad, James. Still I hold no grudge against Serena and can't wait to see her, she has no idea I'm here!

So sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself, I am Arlette Tasse the heir to a wealthy French business. Currently I am on bus, a bus! I've never been on a bus before, it's not nearly as bad as I imagined but, still. There are no more seats so I have to stand like a fool... Why me? I glanced out the window only to see my reflection, my straight black hair was tied back with a clip as two strands framed my face. I brushed them behind my ears with my slender fingers as my dark brown eyes sparkled with the sun light. I was wearing my favourite jeans with my black lace cardigan and my black Encanto Lara Boots. Suddenly the bus lurched to a stop and I almost lost my footing before straightening up, this is going to be the last time I ride on this thing.

"I swear to god this is the last time I ride on this..." I heard someone grumble as the same someone stood up from his seat. His hair was wavy and a golden brown, he was quite tall with stunning emerald green eyes. He was smiling at his friend as he made his way slowly off the bus and onto Park Avenue, I glanced momentarily at his friend who waved at him from his seat before turning away, not much farther to the Plaza hotel, or at least I hoped... I sighed, my legs were getting tired.

"You know, miss, you can sit here?" I heard the golden haired boy's friend say motioning to the seat his friend just vacated. It wasn't a question, more of a statement, he wasn't really asking me probably just seeing if I was actually going to seat there. Normally I would smile say 'No thanks' but, my legs were tired and I had no clue how much further the Plaza was... So I gratefully took a seat next to him and took in his appearance. He had perfect dark brown hair and a handsome face with dark eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him before staring at the seat in front of me. It felt good to sit, I placed my hands on my tired legs and breathed in. I felt like shutting my eyes and falling asleep until the bus got to the Plaza but, who would wake me up, I would miss my stop. That would be no fun.

"I'm Chuck by the way, Chuck Bass." He told me holding out his hand. I smiled again. If I had known what I know now, I would never had smiled at him, or sat beside him. I would have turned and ran away screaming. If I had known that his name would be the most important one to me for the next few years I would have never introduced myself.

"Arlette Tasse." I told him shaking his hand, I was about to pull my hand away but, he was still holding it in his hand stroking it with his thumb. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I wasn't used to being hit on, my boarding school was all girls and the summer was reserved for exclusive trips with my friends and family. I didn't mind it though, it felt sort of nice to know someone noticed me. Before I could say anything my phone went off at the same time Chuck's did. I pulled away from his hand and pulled out my phone. I clicked it open and saw that is was about the new post by Gossip Girl. Ever since Serena told me about this site I've had it bookmarked so that when ever it's updated my phone rings and I check it. I glanced sideways at Chuck. "Sorry, I just want to read this."

I showed him my phone display where he saw the Gossip Girl symbol, he smirked raised his phone where I was surprised to see he was reading the same thing I was. I smiled before quickly going through the new post.

**Hey People!**

**gossip in low supplies**

I know I am as horrified as you are, I've been asking for dirst but, no one is dishing, it seems I can't keep a secret but, you guys can. I am so disappointed. I think it's time for you guys to loosen your lips and what better way than at the annual Valentine's Day Party? Maybe after a few martinis you guys won't be able to hold back those precious secrets. As you all know I love parties, I love drinks, and I love mischief! Hopefully it'll be exciting, I know it will be. I mean with the it girls at peace something is bound to slip and when it does I'll be watching.

**sightings**

**N** and **B** being adorable in front of his house, how long is this going to last you ask? Only until **N** realizes his feelings for **S**, he says he's over her but, everyone knows the truth, or at least we think we do. Wake up and smell the betrayal **N**. **J** was spotted outside **Tiffany's** drinking her Hot Cocoa and gazing into the windows. **S** and **D** were seen outside the **Plaza Hotel** having lunch, poor **D**, he has no clue just how out of his reach **S** truly is. Oh, well, they may be happy now but, someday it'll end. My I am cynical today! I really do hate happy relationships, no drama! **V** is happily taking pictures of babies, something on your mind **V**? Last but, not least, **C** is currently entertaining a black haired beauty, who's the new girl? Could **C** possibly be finding a new girl to destroy? Watch out Black Beauty, **C** is not one to mess with.

And either am I, keep telling me those lovely gossip secrets as we wait in agony for the valentine's day party.

Until next time.

XoXo,

Gossip Girl

I wasn't sure, but, it sounded a lot like the end of the post was about me... Shocking no? Black Beauty, C as in Chuck? A light went off in my head and I glanced at him only to find he was already staring at me, the same smirk on his lips. What a smirk, enough to make me melt. I knew nothing about Chuck but, I knew a lot about C. Enough to conclude that it would have been a good idea to run while I had the chance. I had heard lots of stories about C, that he was a horrible person who slept with girls only to never talk to them again. Still I would read about him in interest, I even searched the site once to find out more about him. Then again Gossip Girl may just be making up stories... Horrible stories but, stories none the less. Right?

"She works fast doesn't she?" Chuck commented motioning towards the Gossip Girl symbol. I nodded still lost in my thoughts. He seemed nice enough... Right? I turned back to my cell phone and reread the sightings and it said S and D were at the Plaza. Perfect. That's where I was headed, I really wanted to meet D. Apparently he and S or as I know her; Serena were close as could be. I slipped the phone back in my pocket before turning to Chuck.

"Do you know how much longer till we get to the Plaza?" I asked excited to surprise Serena. There were some benefits about moving to the city, I've been missing Serena dearly and now, finally I could see her again. I saw recognition dawn on Chuck's handsome face.

"Are you new to the city?" He asked, I nodded slightly embarrassed. He didn't seem to mind, he seemed quite happy. "It's only a few more stops, are you staying at the Plaza?"

I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, he was smiling like he knew some joke I wasn't in on. I didn't trust him but, I wanted to talk to him. Chuck was not the type of person I should've been talking to that was probably why I was drawn to him in the first place. "Yeah I am, why?"

"No reason, how long are you staying in the city?" I saw his hand twitch in my direction and smiled. He was going to try and hold my hand again. I felt a flutter in my chest, something I wasn't used to. I pretended like I didn't notice as his hand was placed on top of mine, I just smiled politely as I answered his question.

"I moved her, permanently. Or... At least until my mother changes her mind again." I told him with a hint of resentment. I've been moving around from place to place constantly for years now, my mom always gets bored and apparently wants the best for me so makes me move whenever she feels like it. I saw a twinkle in Chuck's eye as I said that. I tilted my head slightly, what was he up to?

"You know, you should probably be wearing a jacket. It's pretty cold." He told me. It was the middle of January and freezing! I had just had a huge argument with my father and stormed out of the Plaza. I told Chuck this and he smirked. "Well, if you're mad at your dad I know I great way to piss him off..."

I knew what he was implying and I raised an eyebrow the smallest hint of a smirk on my glossed lips. There was no way I was going to sleep with him but, I couldn't help but, swoon. He knew just how to get to me and from then on he always knew. Back to the story... He leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth. I smiled slightly as I interlaced my fingers with his hand. Sparks shot up my arm to my mouth where his lips were currently pressed against. It was like we were making a circuit. I wondered if he could feel it, the energy passing through my body got more intense as he deepened the kiss. My face grew out with embarrassment about kissing in public but, even more so from the fact that I had only met him today, thirty minutes ago. Suddenly a thought entered my mind; Gossip Girl is watching...

I pulled back and felt the circuit break, I instantly missed it and was secretly thankful that he pushed his lips back against mine. The circuit was reformed and I had the urge never to pull back again but, I had to... My stop was coming. I needed to see Serena and I needed to stop this before it was too late. If he continued kissing me I would never want to stop and I would do something I'd regret. I wouldn't be able to say no to him if I didn't do something. I pushed back and this time didn't let him kiss me. I smiled sincerely.

"My stop?" I reminded him. He instantly reached up and pulled on the little yellow cord, I heard a beep up at the front and a few seconds later the bus came to a lurching stop. The whole time he stared at me, his eyes searching mine for something... I stood up and so did Chuck. I gave him a questioning look.

"I live here as well." He told me smiling. Not a friendly smile mind you, one that was more devious, it sent chills down my spine. He was so wrong for me. How could I have let him kiss me? On a bus? When I only met him a few minutes ago? That was so not like me... As we walked off the bus he put his jacket around my shoulders, I smiled in thanks and wrapped it around my body. I glanced around the front entrance when I saw her. Serena was eating a salad while she smiled at some boy I assumed was D. I stood on my tippy toes and waved. She glanced up and looked very confused.

"Serena!" I almost yelled, she got to her feet and practically ran towards me, I walked quickly to meet her halfway as she threw her arms around me in a tremendous hug. I hugged her back, swaying on one spot. I saw D smiling and walking towards us a little slower. He wasn't smiling at me though, his eyes were on Serena. I was very aware of the fact that Chuck was staring at us only a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as we pulled apart, she had that oh so familiar smile on her pretty face. Her blonde hair tumbled down her defined shoulders as elegantly as always and her dark blue eyes twinkled with happiness.

"I moved here! My mom is like in love with New York ever since you told her about it!" I told her my smile as wide as Serena's. Then I added; "Thanks for that by the way..."

"Oh, so sorry, but, I'm so happy you're here!" She said as she bounced on the heels of her expensive designer boots. I merely shook my head smiling, it didn't matter now. She patted down Chuck's over sized jacket and gave me a look that said, 'Um, okay?' "What's with the jacket Arlette?"

"Oh, it's not mine..." I looked behind me about to tell her about Chuck to find he was now on my right looking between Serena and I. It was like he was comparing us. Before I could say anything Chuck spoke.

"It's mine." Chuck told Serena with a sense of smugness I never saw from him yet, it looked good on him though. I couldn't help but, smile slightly. I didn't take my eyes off him as he stared at Serena, he walked over to my side smiling like a smug bastard. What was going on? "It's cold, I was being polite... Is there a problem?"

I glanced at Serena and was shocked by the look she was giving Chuck. It was full of dislike and exasperation, maybe I was imagining it but, I also saw amusement deep in her eyes.

"Thanks, Chuck, but, I think I can take it from here." Serena said putting emphasis on his name as she filled it with venom. She grabbed my hand. "Let's go, I can't wait to show you around!"

"Yeah, okay..." I took Chuck's coat off and passed it to him, I was about to leave when I felt him grab my hand, shivers shot down my spine as I felt the warmth of his hand. He gently kissed it and I felt the circuit for a second. The current shot through me and just as quickly the connection was broken. I met his eyes and saw him smirk, my knees went weak but, I reluctantly let Serena pull me away.


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the day together, Serena, D (now I know as Dan) and I, we went shopping. I know sounds boring for Dan but, it was actually really fun, we let Dan dress in the most hideous of all outfits. He didn't want to but, Serena made him. I could really see it, Serena was a different person and I think it was because of Dan. She was so much happier, so much louder. This was a Serena I wasn't used to but, I adored her just the same. Even though I was having the time of my life I couldn't help but, think about Chuck, there was something there, something about him...

"I'll call you tomorrow." Serena said holding on to Dan's arm. I smiled and muttered a quick 'okay' before turning and heading into the Plaza. I now had a new pretty Cesare Fabbri coat so I was no longer cold, I snuggled into the fabric as the heat from the Plaza washed over me. I walked by the main desk where the secretary smiled and greeted me.

"Evening, Miss Tasse." He said with his thick Irish accent. I smiled back and waved as I went towards the elevator, I pushed the button and waited. It took awhile but, finally the elevator made it to the lobby, what felt like seconds later the doors opened to one of the higher floors. I was about to get off but, I came face to face with Chuck. He was just leaving his suite when he saw me, I didn't move. He smiled and walked into the elevator. The doors closed behind him and I suddenly didn't care that I just passed my floor.

"If it isn't Arlette. I had a feeling I'd be running into you again." Chuck said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He surprised me by showing up on my floor that I was still in momentary shock, I couldn't seem to say what I wanted to, Chuck easily used this to his advantage. He seemed to think my silence was an open invitation. He kissed me. I normally would've stopped him but, something was telling me not to. Don't break the circuit, just kiss him back. I listened to the little voice and deepened the kiss between us. He pushed me against the elevator wall behind me and I took his hands in mine. Suddenly the elevator door opened and a group of people filed in, I quickly pushed Chuck away, my face red with embarrassment and my lips chapped from the kiss. I cleared my throat and avoided the people's eyes as I looked up shyly at Chuck. He wasn't looking at me but, I felt him take my hand in his. A few seconds later we arrived at me floor yet again and this time I walked out. I let go of Chuck's hand but, he still followed me out of the elevator. I smiled at him as the doors closed and finally I could talk.

"Well, that was embarrassing..." I told him as I tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear. He grabbed my hands and gave me a peck on the lips. I felt a tingle down my entire body and I smiled against his lips until he pulled away.

"Embarrassed of kissing me?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't upset, he was trying to make me sweat. I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not! I meant that... um..." I tried to explain but, I was at a loss for words, he seemed to have that affect on me. Usually you can't shut me up but, somehow he could with just a glance. He chuckled slightly and kissed me again. What was going on... This was not me, I knew nothing about this boy and he knew nothing about me! How was it that we were kissing? More importantly why was I letting him, what was this grasp he had on me? I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it he had pulled me into his suite. He stroked my hair as we sat on the couch. I pulled away momentarily, I expected him to stop and ask me what was wrong. He didn't. Instead he kissed me again, on my lips, cheek, and neck. I was starting to worry as his hands were roaming just under my shirt.

"Chuck?" I asked trying to get his attention, nothing. He was more focused on unhooking my bra. I really started to panic. I still couldn't seem to stop kissing him though. I allowed him to kiss my neck as we lay down on the couch. He was completely different right now, I couldn't tell what it was but, he wasn't listening to me anymore. Thankfully my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. Chuck continued to kiss my neck but, I was still able to talk on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked my voice slightly shaking. It was my father I could tell. He always waits three seconds before saying anything. Two... one...

"Arlette? Where are you?" He asked. I smiled into the phone, a life line, this was my excuse to get out of Chuck's suite.

"I'll be there in two seconds." I said loudly hoping to finally catch Chuck's attention. I hung up the phone just as Chuck kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away. He leaned in to kiss me again but, I moved my head away. "I have to go."

"What?" He asked quickly as he continued to kiss my neck and face. I sat up slightly but, Chuck was very reluctant to let me go. I pushed him off before kissing him on the lips once more. I stood up off the couch so he couldn't kiss me again.

"I'm sorry... I really do have to go. My father." I kissed him quickly and headed for the door. He was still sitting on the couch not looking too pleased. I felt bad. I held onto the door's frame as I spoke. "Next time I see you okay? I promise."

Like that was going to happen. I just couldn't see him angry, I wanted him to be happy. I waved quickly before leaving. I ran down the hall to my suite and opened it with my card to be greeted by my father. I hugged him and we apologized to each other for the fight earlier. I went straight to bed. I needed to be alone, to think about what almost happened. I kept repeating the scene in my mind hoping it would make some sense. I had fallen asleep eventually and got a few hours of sleep before my phone rang. I woke up with a start and flicked on my lamp. I looked at my phone, it was the alert for gossip girl. Two posts in two days? She must have gotten a scoop. People!

**sightings**

**C** with Black Beauty in the elevator of the **Plaza Hotel** kissing their little hearts out. Poor Black Beauty, careful or you're heart will be pulled out. Sometimes I feel sympathetic for these poor girls but, then again, I did warn them, right? Later **C** was seen with BB in the hall outside his suite. Too late I guess she didn't heed my warning. This may be the last I hear of her but, then again she was seen talking to **S** and **D **earlier today and seen again shopping with them. This outsider sure is moving quickly or was she always an insider hiding in the shadows to pounce? Either way can't wait to hear more from her. In other sightings **B** spent the night at **N**'s and **S** and **D** walked home together.

That's all dearies, until next time oh and BB hope to see you at school tomorrow.

XoXo,

Gossip Girl

I stared at the phone in shock. How did she know? How could she assume I slept with him? Or at least that's how it sounded. I grabbed my pillow and buried my head in it. No one knew me in this city but, when I go to school today they will. These upper east siders would be able to put two and two together, right? This is horrible, my life was ruined. I felt like screaming, like crying and like punching someone. Turning my head I saw the clock, it was 4:36 am, there was no way I was getting back to sleep. So I sat up grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

Sighing I walked to the door and peered through the peek hole. I knew who it was going to be, she was of course going to come over. I put on my best smile and opened the door. There she was standing as pretty as ever with her black hair let down this time and her brown eyes shining with potential tears. She was wearing some brown leather laced up Alberta Ferretti boots and an Aristocracy grey draped dress with a Dolce and Gabbana jacket. She looked so much like an adult, it was her style I guess I really couldn't see her in younger clothes like what Serena wears.

That's how I saw her, the anti-Serena, she was like the complete opposite of Serena, with her dark hair and eyes and clothes. Maybe that was why I was so drawn to her. Whatever it was I wasn't going to give up. Her lips twitched slightly as if she was holding back a smile, I knew I had her. From the first moment we met she was captivated, normally it would be over by now. I would have done her and never spoke to her again but, for some reason I let her go last night. That wasn't going to happen again.

I leaned against the door frame. "It's pretty early for school. Not that I mind. I love it when girls come to my suite."

She rolled her eyes, those gorgeous brown bambi eyes. I could tell she was angry and I knew why. She must have just read the newest Gossip Girl post. Why was she mad at me? It's not my fault Gossip Girl made her out to be a slut. Either way I moved out to the side and let her in. I kissed her as she walked by assuming she would melt like every other time I kissed her. Instead she was very rigid and didn't kiss me back. Oh well, didn't matter.

"Did you read it?" Arlette asked holding up her phone. The phone... If it hadn't gone off last night I would have been much happier and maybe not have drank so much. No that's a lie, I would still have drank...

"Yes I did." I told her simply. That only seemed to get her angrier.

"And...? What are you going do about it?" She demanded. It struck me right then and there that she was a rich girl. I mean obviously I knew, staying at the Plaza the expensive clothes but, it's the spoiled attitude she just gave me that made me really see her rich side. It also reminded me slightly of Blair.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't delete the post." I tried to explain, obviously that's not good enough. I watched as she shoved the phone back in her pocket and practically stomped over to the couch. I couldn't help but, stare she was still hot even when she was angry, especially when she was angry. I smiled slightly and followed her over to the couch where we both sat down.

"I just got here and already I have a bad reputation..." She told me her voice shaky with emotion. I stroked her hand slightly. She was really upset but, that wouldn't stop me. She looked up at me holding back her tears. I suddenly felt bad, I was really getting soft, usually seeing a girl cry wouldn't bother me at all. Maybe it was different because she wasn't crying she was trying _not_ to cry. Or maybe it was because it was _my_ fault, or maybe it was the girl. Seeing _this_ girl cry hurt me. I let go off her hand, surprised by my guilty conscious. Then she kissed me. I was completely taken off guard, but, I didn't stop her I should've but, I didn't. I let her kiss me and she let me unhook her bra...

I woke up two hours later by Arlette her hair was still messy but, she didn't seem to mind. She was smiling at me. I hate it when they watch me sleep... Why do girls always do that? I grumbled and dug my head into the pillow. She shook me slightly before jumping off the bed. I looked at her, she redressed herself and was heading to the bathroom probably to find a comb. Sighing I stood up and glanced at the clock 7:15 am. Arg... Just two hours ago I was having fun and now I had to get ready for school! Why was life so cruel to me?

A few seconds later she came back out of the bathroom her hair perfect and shiny as always. She rolled her eyes at me as I struggled to get out of bed. She walked over and kissed me on the lips; I kissed her back and pulled her on top of me. She pulled back and smiled down at me.

"I have to go, you know school." Arlette said as she pushed herself off the bed. Usually it's me telling them to leave not them leaving... She stopped at the door frame like she did the night before and smiled sweetly. "Bye, Chuck."

I waved half-heartedly and sat up. Time for school.


End file.
